Fullmetal Daycare
by Loser Machine Junkie
Summary: Edward, Alphonse and Winry get stuck babysitting while Mrs. Hughes runs out to get something and Hughes is at work. Will there be chaos? Oh, yes. Craziness? Yes! Elycia sugar high? You bet! Later on, though, something terrible happens...Slight EdWin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Well, during an RP the idea of Edward and Alphonse babysitting a child popped into my head and I thought it would be quite funny to write a story about it. I decided to put Winry in it after a while so she could keep order...if I didn't put her in, Edward, Alphonse and Elycia would probably kill themselves xD Another reason was to put a little bit of Edward/Winry fluff here and there just for kicks and giggles. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

------------------------------------

The trio watched as the front door to the Hughes' residence closed. All three had the same expression on their face. A face that said, 'Ok, what now?'

Simultaneously, they turned around to look at the couch that sat a few feet away. Lying down on it was little 5 year old Elycia. They were now alone with her. No Gracia. No Hughes. Edward, Alphonse and Winry had to baby sit Elycia Hughes.

Edward and Alphonse had just gotten out of the hospital. It was a few days after the incident in Lab 5. Edward was now well as was Alphonse. The two brothers had gone over to the Hughes' residence to pick up Winry after the day of Elycia's-- and not to mention Edward's--birthday. Unfortunately, Gracia had to run out to get something leaving the three childhood friends to look after the small girl.

Edward blinked. "I guess the trip to Rush Valley is going to be delayed..." he said slowly.

Alphonse and Winry both nodded at the same time.

The three stayed silent for a few moments, watching Elycia as she slept soundly on the couch. She had been doing so since Ed and Al had arrived. Then, Alphonse suddenly broke the silence. "So, what do we do?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the hollow, steel armor.

Edward shrugged a bit, his eyes still on the sleeping child.

"We wait of course." Winry said looking up at Alphonse then looked at Elycia. "What else can we do?"

Edward chewed on his bottom lip slightly, a confused expression on his face. Never in his life had he babysat a child. Well, there was that one time when he was twelve, with Alphonse and Nina. He didn't think that really would could though considering he helped deliver the child more than baby sit. That time, Gracia was there, but not this time. This time there were no adults. Just him, his brother and his friend, Winry.

"What if she wakes up?" asked Edward after a long silence between the three.

Neither Winry nor Alphonse answered him. They didn't seem to know the answer to the question.

Suddenly, Edward saw Elycia stir on the couch. He blinked. Was she...?

The five year old girl slowly sat up on the couch she was lying on. Blinking her big green eyes, she slowly raised a small hand to her eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them.

Winry, Edward and Alphonse all stared at her; as if watching an animal in the wild, waiting for it to attack them.

Elycia's gaze then fell on the trio. After a few moments of silence between all of them, she hopped off of the couch with a joyful giggle. "Ed and Al!" she exclaimed. She sure was happy to see them.

As she ran towards them, she continued to giggle, her arms held out for a hug. She reached Edward first, throwing her arms around him.

Edward's lips curled into a small smile, gently placing his flesh hand on her back. "It's nice to see you too." he said with a small chuckle.

Elycia then pulled away and moved over to the steel suit of armor giving him a hug also. She wore a big smile on her face.

As the small girl pulled away, she looked up at Winry. "You brought them over so we can all play together." she smiled. "How come you didn't tell me?" she asked curiously.

The blonde mechanic looked down at Elycia. "Well," she began, "I didn't know they were coming to stay over for a while. Your mom went out for a while so she had to leave for a while so she left us here so we can take care of you while she's gone."

Elycia's grin widened-which Edward thought was impossible, but it widened even more all right. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "This is going to be so much fun!" The little girl then turned to Edward walking towards him, her head raised as she looked at him. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "Big brother, can I see your metal arm?"

The young alchemist smiled at her before kneeling down on one knee in front of her. He then pulled his white glove from his right hand before pulling up his sleeve and holding out his hand to her. "Cool, huh?" he said with a small grin as Elycia took a step closer to him to get a better look.

"Wow..." she whispered then raised her eyes to look at him once more. "Is it ok if I touch it?" she asked.

"Go right ahead." he replied.

She then reached out, placing a hand over the automail hand petting it as if it were a small, fragile animal. She giggled. "It's really cold." she said as he pulled her hand back.

Edward let out another quiet chuckle before pulling his glove back on and standing up. He then saw Elycia frown and place a hand on her stomach. Edward raised a brow. "Hungry?" he asked.

Elycia nodded. "Mm hmm." she said quietly. "Can you make me and sandwich?"

Edward looked towards his brother then to his friend. She shot him a look before nodding towards the kitchen as if saying 'What are you waiting for? Go on!'

"Why do I have to make it?" he asked, almost in a whiney tone. He was terrible in the kitchen!

Winry rolled her eyes. "Because," she said with a quiet sigh, "she asked you. And besides," she paused for a moment, "if you love food so much you should at least know how to make a sandwich."

Edward sighed softly giving her an annoyed look. Before he looked down at Elycia, he made sure to soften his expression. "All right. Come on." he told her before making his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Everything was in place. The two slices of bread, the big cube of cheese, the knife and the slice of ham. All that was needed to be done was to put the sandwich together. Edward took the ham setting it over a slice of bread then he took the knife cutting a slice off of the cube. 

Before Edward was able to place the slice of cheese on the bread and finish the stupid sandwich, Al's voice cut in.

"No, brother!"

Edward turned to look at the suit of armor. " 'No' what?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Alphonse walked over to Edward, clanking with each step he took. He then grabbed the cheese from Edward. "This is too thick. Look at it." he said shoving the cheese into his brother's face.

Edward flailed his arms slightly in front of his face, as if shooing the piece of food away. "Get that thing out of my _face_!"

Alphonse took the knife from Edward then carefully cut the cheese into a thinner slice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "_My_ slice was fine. It _your's_ that's screwed up. Look at it! It's so scrawny!" he then pressed his shoulder against Alphonse, as he snatched the knife away from him. "Gimmie that. And move!"

Winry then came beside then, pulling the knife out of Edward's hand and setting it down on the counter. She then pushed both brothers away. "Why don't you two grow up! You're gonna hurt someone throwing that knife around like that! And if you hurt Elycia, I'll hurt you much harder!" she threatened.

Winry then let out an annoyed groan before quickly finishing up the sandwich in record time. She then placed it on a plate taking it to the dining table where Elycia was already seated. Before Winry got the chance to scold the Elrics more, the phone in the living room rang. Everyone looked towards it silently.

"I'll go get it." Winry said after what seemed like forever. As she began making her way into the living room she called over her shoulder. "One of you get her something to drink, please. And please try to behave yourselves." She then disappeared around the corner.

Both Edward and Alphonse looked at Elycia who was looking up at them.

"So," said Al finally, "What would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade, please." she said politely, "Mommy made some yesterday. It's in the fridge."

Alphonse nodded.

As Al got the pitcher Edward looked for a glass.

When Edward found the cup, he set it down on the counter as Alphonse poured in the yellow colored liquid. Then, as Alphonse returned the pitcher of lemonade to the fridge Edward took the cup to Elycia setting it down beside her plate.

Elycia smiled. "Thank you!" she said before taking the cup with both hands, spilling a little bit of the lemonade on the table.

"Careful now..." mumbled Edward as he watched her. Maybe he shouldn't have given her a glass cup...

Elycia took a small sip. When she pulled the cup away, she made a face. "Eww, it's too sour. It needs more sugar."

"Uhm, alright..." said the blonde teenager slowly, "Where's the sugar?"

Elycia pointed across the table at a jar with white sugar and a small serving spoon inside of it.

"Oh." Edward then reached over to it as Alphonse walked over, standing beside his brother. Edward opened the jar and dumped in a spoonful of sugar into the cup. "How about now?" he asked.

Elycia took the cup, taking a small sip. She shook her head. "It needs more."

Edward put in another spoonful.

Elycia took a drink yet again. She shook her head. "More." she said once again.

Hesitantly, Edward put in another spoonful. "Now?"

Elycia took a drink then nodded. "Mm hmm!"

Edward then placed the spoon into the jar, closing it and setting it down.

"Uh, brother?" said Alphonse softly.

Edward turned his head. "What is it, Al?"

"I think you put too much sugar in--"

He was then cut off when Winry walked into the room, speaking. "That was Mrs. Hughes." she said looking at the two brothers, "She said she'll be home at about 9 PM..." Winry then looked at Elycia, "Your mom said you have to be in bed by 8 o'clock, ok?"

Elycia nodded with a smile. "Okay!"

Winry smiled then looked at the brother's again. First at Edward then at Alphonse who was staring at Elycia, seeming a bit nervous. She stared at him for a minute, furrowing her brows a bit. "Al? You all right?"

Al looked at her. "Huh? Oh uh--yeah, I'm fine!"

* * *

"WHEE!" 

The small five year old girl ran around the living room in circles, her arms held up at her sides. "I'm an airplane!" She then hopped into the couch. "Catch me!" she exclaimed jumping off of it.

Edward's eyes widened as he quickly moved over to her, barely catching her his arms then stumbling back to bump into Winry. Elycia giggled in his arms. "Again!" she exclaimed as she bounced slightly in his arms.

"You're gonna get hurt." said Edward as he set her down. "Don't do that again, ok?" he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. He was ready to start yelling at her. She was driving him up the wall!

"What!"

Edward turned to see Winry standing in front of Alphonse, her hands clenched at her sides angrily. Edward ground his teeth. Alphonse told her.

Winry turned to look at Edward. "You gave her three spoon fulls of sugar!" she asked. "Were they table spoons?"

Edward looked around nervously. "Um...y-yes." he stuttered.

Winry groaned. "No wonder she's so hyper!" she exclaimed as Elycia ran around Edward in circles. "You do realize her bed time is in 10 minutes, right?" she asked.

Edward looked at the clock that hung on the wall. She was right.

The alchemist chewed on his bottom lip. This was going to be one long night.

-------------------------------

**Hope you liked. Please, review and I'll get an update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They really did make me feel better as an auther. Keep them up! (nudge,nudge) Hehe. Alrighty, well here ish be chapter two. It really isn't _as _funny as chapter 1, it's more...cute if you will. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Elycia, please, just calm down!" 

It had been an entire hour since Elycia had been acting up. She was running around the living room and jumping from one couch to the other. If it was possible, she would have literally been bouncing off of the walls.

Edward held out his arms to her. "Come on," he said softly "get down. You'll get hurt. You don't want that do you?"

Elycia shrugged a bit. "I won't get down until you, Al and Winry promised to spend the whole day with me tomorrow!" she said with a giggle, her voice bouncing along with her body.

Edward bit his lip. He would have agreed to this only if they didn't have to leave the next morning first thing. They were already a day behind! He turned his gaze towards Winry who was watching him. "Help..." he mumbled.

Winry looked over to Elycia. "Tell you what," she said with a small smile, "if you get down, I promise to play tea party with you tomorrow."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Winry turned her head to look at him. "It'll only be a little while." she said quietly, "Besides, she'll settle down."

Edward sighed. "Ok, fi--"

Suddenly, Elycia exclaimed. "Look at me! I'm a birdie now!" she leapt off of the couch, jumping towards Winry.

Winry quickly turned her head as Edward reached out to grab Elycia also.

"I've got her." said Winry softly with a small blush.

Elycia squirmed a bit, causing Winry to set her down. The small girl laughed as she ran towards Alphonse. "Uncle Al!" she exclaimed looking up at him. She then motioned for him to lean down. Alphonse did.

She then whispered something to him. Edward only caught his name along with Winry's and "each other"

Putting two and two together and using common sense, he came up with the sentence "I think Edward and Winry like each other."

When this processed in him mind, his eyes widened in the slightest as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. He nodded to change the subject...And fast.

So, Edward took Elycia's small hand in his own flesh one. "Alright! Well look at the time, it is way past your bedtime, Elycia!" Edward looked from Winry to Alphonse. "I'll put her to bed, ok? Alright. Bye!" he finished so quickly the words "ok", "alright" and "byt" sounded like one long word.

In a matter of seconds, Edward was out of the living room, taking Elycia into his arms and heading up the stairs.

As he walked, his gaze was lowered to the ground. Well, that sure was embarrassing...He probably had made the situation worse by reacting that way though. But knowing Alphonse-not to mention recalling that one day with Nina years ago. Edward was writing a letter to Winry and Alphonse was making a bit deal about it. When Nina had asked if Winry was his girlfriend, Al had made it worse by responding "Actually..." in a mischievous tone. Edward knew Alphonse was going to say something that Edward was not going to like. So, he had no choice...

As Edward entered Elycia's room, he flicked the light on before setting Elycia down.

"Um...ok. Go to bed." he said a bit uneasily.

"I can't." she replied.

Edward blinked in confusion. "Why not? Are you hungry or something?"

Elycia shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't go to sleep in my daytime clothes."

"Oh, right. Um..." he paused. "I'll get Winry for you." He then turned and made his way out of the room.

He walked towards the stairs. looking down. "Winry!" he called. "I need your help."

* * *

Edward leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered a bit. He had only been in the Hughes' residence for about an hour or so though it felt like seven. Elycia could be the cutest kid in the world but when she was hyped up on sugar, she was a nightmare. Then again, Edward shouldn't have been thinking those things. It was his fault she had gotten this way. He had made a big mistake and he was suffering the consequences. 

"Edward." Winry's voice cut into his thoughts, "you can come in if you'd like."

Edward pushed off of the wall before making his way into the room.

Elycia was already in bed and Winry was on her knees at the foot of her bed. She was tucking the five year old into bed.

Elycia seemed a bit less "bouncy" but signs of sugar coursing through her veins were still there.

Winry stood and looked at Edward. "She's still a bit hyper," she told him. "but it's been an hour of her running around the house so she must be tired."

Edward nodded with a small sigh. "Hopefully she's be out soon..." he murmured then looked past Winry.  
What he found he did not like one bit. Well, it was more like what he didn't find. Elycia's bed was empty.  
Edward sighed. "Damn it, where the hell did she go!"

Winry gave Edward a small shove. "Watch your mouth, Ed."

Edward ignored her as he began to glance around the room. She was nowhere in sight. Man was she fast.

"Where did she go? This is the third time tonight!"

"Calm down..."

Edward gave off a sigh as he hung his head. "If only I had known what I was doing when I put all that sugar in her drink."

"Yeah. But she'll calm down eventu--"

Winry was then cut off in hearing a loud crash followed by a small "Uh-oh" coming from downstairs.

The two looked at each other for a moment before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. Once they reached the living room, Al was already heading towards the kitchen where the crash had come from. When the trio reached the kitchen, they stopped.

Elycia stood in front of the fridge, the door wide open and the lemonade pitcher at her feet, shattered. She was looking at the shards of glass.

Edward pushed past Alphonse and made his way towards Elycia. He then got down on one knee placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked immediately.

Elycia raised her head to look at him. Her big, green eyes were filled with tears. After a few moments of silence, the small girl broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry!" she bawled.

A soft smile touched Edward's lips. "It's alright." he said quietly. "You didn't mean to--"

Edward stopped in mid sentence when Elycia flailed her arms around him, burring her face into his black shirt.

Edward froze at the contact but then his expression softened a bit before he took her into her arms and stood.

As he walked past Al and Winry, Al spoke up. "We'll clean this up, brother."

Edward gave him a small nod as Elycia buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later, Edward was kneeling at Elycia's bedside. As he pulled the covers up to her chin, she spoke up, her voice quivering. "Am I in trouble?" 

Edward smiled at her. "No, of course not." he said quietly. "Everything's all right. Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked.

Elycia nodded.

"Good." he said quietly then smiled again. "So, are you ready to go to sleep? It's been a long night for you. You must be really tired."

"No, I'm not tired yet." she said then yawned. Her eyes were halfway closed. "But...I'm just going to close my eyes for a little while, ok?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Ok, Elycia."

As Edward said this, he wasn't aware of something. Someone was watching him from the distance. Someone was listening to his words and watching his every move...

* * *

**Buahaha! A small little cliffie >3 Who's watching Ed? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! Or just guess...Anyway, I hope you all liked and please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty. Hello again, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update...I had major writer's block and was feeling extremely lazy. BUT it was well worth the wait, ne?...No? Ok, fine. Be that way...Anyway, for you all EdwardxWinry fans out there this is the infamous chapter with the fluff! Whee! Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------

Edward laughed quietly. "Ok, Elycia."

"I didn't know you did so well with kids," said a voice coming from behind Edward.

The young alchemist jumped slightly, startled before turning around. He found Winry looking at him. She was leaning up against the doorframe, her lips curled into a small smile.

Edward blushed as he stuttered. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked quickly.

Winry laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, silly."

Behind Edward, Elycia stirred slightly in her bed. The two looked at her for a few moments before Edward walked towards the door. He flipped off the light as Winry stepped to the side allowing him through.

When the two began walking towards the stairs Edward finally shrugged. "I wasn't embarrassed," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Winry chuckled a bit. "Right," she said rather sarcastically.

"I don't do all too well with children," said Edward slowly.

"That isn't true."

"Edward!" called Elycia's voice from her room. She had probably woken up and noticed he was gone.

Edward began turning but Alphonse stopped him. "Wait," he said, "I'll go. I feel like I haven't helped a lot today with Elycia."

Edward smiled a bit. "Thanks, Al," he said before Alphonse made his way up the stairs.

"See?" he heard Winry say.

Edward looked at her as he allowed himself to collapse on the couch lazily. "See what?" he asked.

"Elycia called for _you."_ she said as she sat down beside him placing her hands on her lap. "She really likes you, Ed."

Edward looked away from her. She was partly right. But maybe Elycia had only called for him because he was the last person she had seen before closing her eyes.

"You're going to be a great father one day..." said Winry softly.

Edward blinked before looking at her to find her smiling softly at him. "I don't know..." he said with a small shrug.

He wasn't sure if he would ever marry someone to have a family with. But he couldn't tell Winry. It wasn't out of embarrassment...he was afraid of what her answer would be to that. Afraid to know how she really felt about him.

Afraid to have his own feelings returned.

"So, you don't want any kids?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I just..." he paused for a moment. He was trying to figure out how to word it. Did he _really_ want to tell her? "I don't know...I'm just not sure if it'll ever happen..." he said a bit vaguely.

Winry studied him for a few moments as if trying to figure out what he was saying. After a little while, she frowned a bit and looked away from him blushing a bit.

_Oh, crap_ he thought _I said something wrong..._

"Winry?" Edward began to lift his hand to touch her shoulder but drew back. "Uh, are you all right?"

Winry stayed silent, her gaze lowered.

After what seemed like forever, Winry finally spoke up. "You mean you don't want to get married..." she clarified slowly.

"No," Edward said a bit to hurriedly for his own liking. He paused. "I just..." he looked away from her, "the only girl I've considered thinks I'm a jerk." he said quietly. Wait. What did he just say!

He _could not _believe what he was saying at the moment. He was actually telling her how he felt about her. Howhe felt about his childhood friend and mechanic.

Edward felt Winry looking at him. "And who's that?" she asked softly.

Edward swallowed nervously. He carefully cleared his throat. He didn't want his voice to catch at his throat when he spoke. "You," he whispered. He then raised his head to look at Winry. She was blushing a deep crimson color.

As soon as Edward looked at her, Winry looked away. Edward chewed on his bottom lip. Was that blush a good or bad sign? He wasn't sure...

Edward looked away from Winry. The silence between them was killing him.

Edward was about to stand up but then he felt Winry's soft hand on his flesh hand. He had taken his gloves off a while ago, this had given him the chance to feel her skin against his. Even though she was a mechanic and worked a lot, her skin was very smooth...

Edward turned his head to looked at Winry. She was smiling at him. A warm smile.

Edward found himself looking into her ocean blue eyes. He had lost track of time as he was doing this. He had no idea how long he had been looking at her. Edward couldn't believe what he was doing next. He was slowly leaning closer to Winry's face. Time around him seemed to slow as he did this.

Edward paused for a moment. Winry then turned her head slightly, lowering it a bit, a soft smile on her face. Edward didn't miss the soft blush on her cheeks. The blonde alchemist felt a smile touch his lips as he slowly lowered his head, tilting it slightly. He couldn't help himself. She was so close to him. It was like gravitation. As if he was being pulled towards this beautiful blonde girl sitting beside him by some force he couldn't control.

When their lips were barely touching a sudden sound interrupted them. A small voice that belonged to a certain little girl. In hearing this, Edward quickly tore away from Winry to look towards the stairs. He saw Elycia, looking at them curiously, eyes wide. Edward blushed deeply. "Elycia," he stuttered. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Before the little girl was able to answer, Alphonse's voice joined them, calling out Elycia's name as he made his way down the stairs.

Everyone stayed completely silent until Elycia spoke up. "I'm not sleepy," she said softly. "Can we play hide and seek?" she asked, blinking.

Edward gave Elycia a slight smile. "Do you promise to go to sleep after we play?" he asked as he slowly stood.

The small girl nodded eagerly. "Ok!" she then turned to Alphonse, pointing up at him, "You're it uncle Al!" she called, giggling as she ran off. The three friends all smiled with a small laugh.

Behind Edward, Winry stood, still laughing silently.

Edward shook his head. "This seems awkward," he mumbled smiling a bit.

"Don't be silly," he heard Winry say. "It'll be fun."

"All right, Elycia," Alphonse called, "I'm going to start counting now!" Alphonse slowly walked over to the wall, placing an arm on it and resting his helmet against it. "One," he began slowly, loud enough for Elycia could hear him.

As Alphonse continued counting, Winry and Edward quietly made their way up the stairs. Edward knew there was a closet up there he could hide in. This still felt a bit strange for him, but like Winry said, it might be fun...

As Edward reached out to open the closet door, he saw another hand reaching also. He glanced up to see Winry. "Hey," he said with a small smirk. "I thought of this hiding spot first."

Winry pulled the door open. "I doubt it," she said, returning the slight smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes as he stepped into the closet. "Find your own spot."

"Nine!" called Alphonse from downstairs. "And..." he continued slowly.

Winry glanced behind her before shoving Edward aside.

"Ten!"

She jumped into the closet, closing the door.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Edward blinked. "Cheater," he mumbled quietly. "You took my spot," he whispered.

"Shut up," replied Winry. Edward could tell she was smiling.

The two stayed silent for a couple of moments. Edward bit down on his bottom lip as he glanced down at the ground. This felt even more awkward than playing hide and seek. He swallowed and slowly took in a breath. He heard Winry shift beside him and her hand briefly brush against his. Edward blinked once again, blushing slightly.

As the two stood there in the dark, Edward remembered what had gone on between them about two minutes ago downstairs in the living room...

Just what the hell was he thinking? What was he doing? Was he trying to--Edward closed his eyes--kiss Winry? He swallowed at the thought. He couldn't help himself. Was he really starting to admit himself that he liked Winry in...more than a sibling or friend-like manner? His eyes slowly opened. Well, why not? She was pretty. She was smart. She was nice...when she wasn't yelling at him or hitting him with her wrench. And it was possible for him to trust her. He had known her practically his whole life.

Edward sighed quietly. Deep down, he wished they hadn't been interuppted. He wanted to know what Winry's lips against his own felt like. He wanted to know what a kiss felt like. Edward frowned softly. He couldn't believe these thoughts that were going through his mind. He wanted them to go away but at the same time, he wished they wouldn't.

Suddenly, Edward was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Alphonse calling from downstairs. "Brother!"

Edward quickly moved forward, opening the door. His eyes squinted slightly at the sudden bright light from the hallway. Edward grinned a bit as he stepped out of the closet. "Hah. Giving up already, Al?" he called down to his brother.

He heard heavy footsteps clacking up the stairs. "No!" called the younger Elric, "I can't find Elycia!"

Edward smirked. That sure was pathetic. How hard was it to find a five-year-old girl who was hiding? She couldn't have been that good at the game. "Ahh," said Edward with a cocky grin, "you're an amature at this game. You always were."

"I'm serious, brother! I looked everywhere!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You didn't look hard enough," he said as he brushed past Alphonse. "I bet I can find her."

Edward then stopped when he heard the front door shut loudly. He blinked before looking at his brother then at Winry who was shutting the closet door behind her. He then looked towards the stairs and trudged down them, making his way towards the front door and opening it. He glanced around but found nothing. Maybe it was Elycia who had ran outside to hide? He peeked into the bush beside the door. Nothing.

As Edward continued looking around, he heard Al and Winry come up behind him. "It was probably Elycia coming outside," said Edward as he glanced back at them. "Help me look for her."

After saying that, the phone inside the house rang. Winry turned her head a bit. "I'll go answer it," she said as she walked into the house.

With that, Edward and Alphonse stepped outside, searching around the yard of the house for any signs of Elycia. Behind bushes, trees, a small fountain. But they found nothing.

By the time Winry stepped outside, the two brothers had searched around the entire yard and found no signs of Elycia.

"That was Mrs. Hughes," said Winry slowly, "she said she doesn't know when she'll be getting home...she's having car trouble."

"Did you tell her about Elycia?" asked Edward.

Winry shook her head.

Edward sighed quietly as he lowered his head. No. Elycia couldn't be missing...If something happened to her...

No! She was going to be fine.

Before Edward could continue in his thoughts, he was interrupted when he heard Elycia's small voice. "Big brothers!" she cried out. Edward's head snapped up as he quickly looked around. Where was her voice coming from?

"Help me! Plea..."

Her voice was cut off.

The three friend's exchanged glances before breaking into a run towards the street.

This was not good...

-------------------------------------

**Whee! Another slight cliffe. BUAHAHAHA. I love torturing my readers. Yes, Elycia has been kidnapped by some evil...THING! LeGasp O.o For those of youwho have readvol. 2 of the Fullmetal Alchemist novel, I might be bringing in one of the characters from that book into my chapter.Who it is: well, that isyet tobe revealed.IN-KNEE-WAY! Please, please, PLEASE review. It let's me know I have some people reading and encourages me to continue writing. Like Makoto Inoue would say"I'd like to thank you, the reader, for taking your timeto read my story. It's all for you!Thanks!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for majorly delayed updates (sweatdrop) Sorry it took so long. But hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

"It's alright," he said softly to the young girl. A frown touched her lips as her eyes trailed up to look at the man. Green eyes were filled with tears and fear. It was almost impossible for her to shed more tears. "Here," he said, his voice still warm and sweet. He offered her a teddy bear. "Don't cry, little girl. I'm actually saving you."

Elycia blinked up at the man. She carefully took the stuffed animal from his hand and held it close to her. She buried her face against the soft fur for a moment before looking up at the man once again. "I wanna go home," she whimpered. He gently ruffled her hair before standing up and walking away without a word. He quietly shut the wooden door behind him before locking it and walking down the narrow hallway. His soft expression was now replaced with a hard, serious expression. This man's name: Colt. The man who was reported dead several months ago. Apparently he survived without the military's knowing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, he was back for one thing: Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Edward!" yelled Winry as she ran behind her friends. Why wouldn't he answer her? "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Winry watched Edward come to a stop. He didn't turn around though. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding irritated. Winry frowned at his tone of voice. "Do you even know where Elyica is?" she asked him, as she walked around him to look at his face. It really annoyed Winry when Edward didn't look at her when she spoke to him. He had done that to her countless times in the past. "Do you," she continued, "even know where we're running to?"

Edward stayed silent as he flushed, turning his head away from her.

Winry sighed. "I think we should contact Mr. or Mrs. Hughes. We should let them know what--"

"I can't do that to Hughes..." mumbled Edward. "How do you think he'll react if he finds out we lost his daughter?"

"We didn't lose her, Edward," said Winry. She looked over at Alphonse, who was standing behind Edward. "I have a feeling she's been kidnapped..."

"Look," said Ed as he pushed past Winry. "I don't want the damn military involved in this, all right? We--" he paused, "I can handle this myself."

"What you do you mean, 'you' brother?" asked Al as he began following Edward along with Winry. "We're helping too."

Edward shook his head. "No," he said simply.

Winry frowned. She wanted to help. She wanted to find Elycia. The small girl was like a sister to her and Winry loved her and cared about her. Winry was then pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Edward's voice. It was quiet and soft. "I don't want Winry to get hurt. Al, you have to take her somewhere safe. Take her back to the house, now," he ordered before breaking into a run. "I'll meet you at the entrance to HQ, Al!" he called over his shoulder.

Winry stood beside Alphonse in a bit of shock. What Edward said didn't shock her as much. What shocked her was the tone of voice he said it in. Winry felt her face heat up a bit. When the suit of armor beside her spoke, Winry looked up at him. "Come on, Winry," he said before turning to walk towards the Hughes residence.

With a small nod Winry said, "Right." before following Alphonse.

--

By the time Alphonse left, it was thirty minutes to midnight. Winry frowned slightly as she sat down on the couch with a sigh. Why did they always do this to her? They were always making her wait. Just sit a home and wait.

"No," she muttered to herself. She was tired of waiting. Winry stood and headed towards the front door, swinging it open. This time, she was going along. She wanted to help. Carefully, she shut the door and headed towards the street. She stopped, looking around. Upon spotting Alphonse, she began following him.

--

"What took you so long, Al?" asked Edward once he spotted his brother.

Alphonse put a hand behind his helmet, "Sorry, brother," he said, looking down at the blonde alchemist. "Slight delay." As he said this, he stepped to the side, revealing Winry. She stood, smiling sheepishly, hands behind her back.

Edward blinked. "Winry! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. He then looked up at Alphonse. "Al, I told you to take her back to the house!"

"I did! But she followed me! She--"

"Edward, I care about Elycia just as much as you two do. I want to help!"

Edward scowled. He took a step towards Winry. "I told you; I don't want you hurt!"

"Edward, I'll be fine! Nothing is going to happen to me."

The young alchemist let out an annoyed groan and shook his head. He looked up at Alphonse, opening his mouth to speak but stopped upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Edward? Aren't you supposed to be looking after Lt. Colonel Hughes' daughter?" The voice belonged to Lt. Hawkeye.

Edward froze. He shut his eyes tightly, lowering his head. This was the last thing he needed. Exactly what he was trying to avoid. Then again, it wasn't very smart of him to ask Al to meet him at HQ. Slowly, he turned, putting on a forced smile. "Hey, Lieutenant," he said. His voice was a bit strained. "Yeah, we are, but..." he trailed off.

Hawkeye stayed silent, looking at Edward, waiting for him to continue.

"Lieutenant!" called a man's voice as running footsteps approached. "The Colonel wants you. It's about Colt."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Colt?" he asked. Edward jogged his memory. That name sounded so familiar...Colt.

"Yes," said Hawkeye, "We've received reports about him. Apparently, he's still alive."

Then, it hit Edward. Colt! How could he forget about that bastard? He was the one who had kidnapped all those innocent children months ago. He had even tried kidnapping Edward. The golden haired boy chucked inwardly. Boy, that was a mistake to make.

"If you'll excuse me," said the blonde haired Lieutenant as she gave Edward a salute. With that, she walked back into the building, following the man who had called her attention.

"Brother..." said Alphonse slowly. "What if..." he paused, hesitantly. "What if Elycia's been kidnapped by Colt?"

Edward chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Come on," he said as he walked into HQ, following Lt. Hawkeye.

--

"Fullmetal, you have got to calm down!" ordered Colonel Mustang.

Edward growled angrily. "What the hell? Why should I? How the hell is that bastard alive? I thought he died in that stupid warehouse!" spat Edward. He couldn't believe this! He wanted his revenge. Why did he have to kidnap Elycia? Out of everything he could have done, he had decided to kidnap and innocent little girl!

Edward pushed past his brother and friend, heading towards the door.

"Edward, stop it!" called Winry. To his surprise, he obeyed, coming to a stop. Edward clenched his fist. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked. "You don't even know where Elycia is. Stop being so hard headed and think!"

"Your girlfriend is right, Fullmetal," said Mustang. By the tone of voice the man said this, Edward could tell he was trying to piss Edward off even more.

Edward turned around. "I already told Hughes and now I'm telling you!" he shouted. "She is not my girlfriend!" Edward felt his face heating up as he spoke. "We're just friends!" Edward gave Winry a quick side glance to find her blushing slightly.

The Colonel laughed. "I was just joking, Ed," he said.

Edward cursed under his breath. "Can we just figure out what we're going to do?" he asked. "Do you know where Colt is?"

Mustang stood, placing a hand on his desk. Under his hand was a file. "All the information we need is in here," he said as he picked up the file and held it up.

Edward smirked. The Colonel could be a total jerk but the man sure knew how to receive the information he needed. He worked fast.

---

**(dances) Yay for slight cliffies. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? Could it really be? A--An update? Yes! I finally updated x.x FINALLY. To all the loyal readers who have stuck with me until now, thank you. I have a reason for not updating! Really, I do! Um...ok, school...and when I did get my Winter Break, my lovely little laptop decides to die! I took it to Best Buy and it took them, like, a month or so to freakin' tell me that the stupid laptop had DUST in it! Thankfully, they didn't charge me to clean it out...Anyway, as soon as I got this thing, I started working on the new chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

Edward stood leaning against the wall beside the door that lead to the Colonel's office. Golden eyes were quickly scanning the papers of the file the older man gave him. Ed bit down on his bottom lip as he furrowed his eye brows. He couldn't believe what was happening. And he thought him and Mustang took care of Colt that day in the warehouse months ago. Apparently, the teen was wrong. That bastard escaped somehow.

What worried Edward even more, though, was the fact that he kidnapped Elycia. He just didn't understand why these crooks felt the need to bring innocent people into things that didn't concern them in the first place. Elycia was a child for crying out loud. She didn't deserve to become tangled with things that involved the military. A quiet sigh escaped Edward as he continued flipping through the pages, scanning the words. After a few moments, though, he heard someone approaching him. He slowly raised his head to see Hughes. He looked more serious than usual. He didn't have that happy-go-lucky expression he wore most of the time. Immediately, Edward felt something tug at his heart. He felt guilty. Maybe if he would have looked after Elycia more carefully, none of this would have happened.

Before Edward was able to say anything, the door beside him opened and Mustang stepped out of his office. "Hughes," he said upon spotting the other dark haired man. "We found out some more information as to where Colt may be," he said.

Hughes nodded a bit. "Good. The sooner I get my daughter back, the better."

"We think he might be in that old broken down warehouse that was scheduled to be demolished in a few weeks."

"Jeeze, what is it with this guy and warehouses?" muttered Edward as he handed the file back to Mustang.

The Colonel merely shrugged as he took the file back from the blond haired teen. He looked down at Edward. "You're going down there, Fullmetal," he said, "take your brother and leave Miss. Rockbell here with us. She has no business going. Remember, we're not completely sure this is the right place. You still have to be careful, though." He looked over at Hughes. "You'll go too. Someone needs to keep an eye on the boys."

Edward scowled a bit. He hated being treated like a child, though he nodded with a sigh. "Alright." As he said this, he heard Alphonse's armor clanking behind Mustang. Ed leaned over to the side, looking past Mustang to see Alphonse and Winry approaching them. "Al," he said, "they found out where Colt is. We're going over there now." Edward then looked over at Winry. "You're staying here." As soon as Edward said that, he received a frown from his friend. Edward gave her a look, daring her to argue. "I don't want you getting hurt, Winry. Please, just stay here, alright?"

"He's right," said Mustang. "You'll be safe here. We have no idea what Colt is capable of."

Winry remained silent for a few moments before nodding. She looked at Edward. "Just be careful," she said quietly.

Edward smirked. "Ah, we'll be fine." He then looked up at brother. "Let's go, Al," he said.

* * *

The blond alchemist pressed his back against the brick wall as he turned his head. He then quietly motioned for his brother and Hughes to follow him. "Alright," he said in a quiet voice, "this is it." Edward then turned, facing the wall. He clapped his hands to together as quietly as possible before pressing them against the wall. A blue alchemical light emitted from his hands followed by a bit of smoke. Once it cleared, there was a hole big enough for him and Al to fit through. 

"You guys go on ahead," said Hughes from behind Edward. "I'll stay behind and watch your back."

Edward nodded before looking up at his brother. "You ready?" he asked. Al nodded in response. Edward then turned and began stepping through the hole. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, though. Edward turned to look back at Hughes.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward," he said, quietly.

Edward's expression softened upon hearing this. He lowered his head a bit and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. After a moment, he raised his gaze to meet Hughe's. "I'll get Elycia out of there no matter what. I'll promise you that much."

Hughes gave Edward a smile as he released his shoulder. "Thanks, Edward." He paused for a moment before looking behind Ed. "Go on, we need to report to Mustang as soon as possible."

Edward nodded. "Right," he said. He then gave Hughes a thumbs up before turning and running off, Alphonse behind him.

---

It was about ten minutes later when the Elric brothers were finally inside the building. Edward sighed quietly as he leaned up against the wall. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath, "for an old warehouse, this stupid place sure is pretty sturdy and rigged up." Slowly, he shut his eyes, still breathing a bit heavily. They had to go through so many stupid obstacle-like things! This reminded him of Lab 5. After a few moments, golden eyes opened once again to look up at the suit of armor. "Alright," he said, still speaking quietly, "we need to find out where this guy is hiding."

"What about Elycia?" asked Al. "How are we going to find her? I mean, I think we should get her out of here before we confront Colt. In case anything dangerous happens. We wouldn't want to her to get hurt..."

"I know, Al," said Edward as he turned his head, looking down the hall. "We'll figure something out once the time comes," he said before he began running down the hall.

"But, Brother!" called Al after his brother in a whisper, "the time is now!"

Edward didn't even bother answering as he continued running. He received a sigh from his younger brother before the suit of armor began walking down the hall after him.

After a couple of moments, the two came to the end of the hallway. To Edward's left there were a couple of crates and boxes. Edward studied them for a few moments, wondering what was inside them. Suddenly, though, he heard two male voices speaking not too far off. Edward almost jumped right out of his boots. He turned back to face his brother. "Get down," he whispered, carefully pushing Al down to the ground beside him. Edward then peeked over the crates to see none other than Colt. Edward was holding himself back from launching himself at the man at beating him to a pulp.

"I don't care what it takes," he was saying, "just up the security in this damned place! The military is already onto us!"

The man he was speaking to nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

"And don't make it so damn obvious that we're here." Colt sighed before pushing the man away. "Now, go," he said before raising a hand to his head, rubbing his temples.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other, Colt," said Edward as he stepped out from behind the crates. He could have sworn he saw Colt jump at the sound of his voice. That made Edward smirk as he laughed inwardly.

Colt's expression hardened upon seeing Edward. "You," he said, voice low and dangerous. "You're that little brat."

Edward grinned as he held out his arms in an innocent manner. "Aw, come on," he said. Then his grin turned into another smirk. "Is that really a way to greet an old friend?"

Colt glared at the young alchemist, clenching his fist. Suddenly, a giant man, looking to be six maybe seven feet stepped in front of Colt as if guarding him.

Edward's expression hardened. "Gael?" whispered Edward, in amazement.

"No," said Colt, to Edward's relief. He stepped around the man, a small scowl on his face. "He's just as effective, though."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not interested in finding out just how strong he is." Ed then clapped his hands before running his flesh hand over his automail arm. The sleeve of his shirt slowly tore as a blade was formed, using one of the automail plates. Edward cringed, suddenly thinking of Winry. She had replaced his automail only a couple of days ago. Hopefully this stupid fight wouldn't screw it up again. With that last thought, Edward charged at Colt with a yell only to be stopped by the big man. Edward skidded to a stop. The man glared down at him before swinging a fist at the young alchemist. Edward let out a quiet gasp as he barely dodged the man's fist.

Before Edward was able to blink twice, the man pulled out two guns. Edward growled quietly. "Always with the damn guns," he muttered before leaping behind a box. The sounds of the shooting guns stung Edward's ears, causing him to shut his eyes tightly, flinching in pain. A quiet, annoyed sigh escaped him. After a moment, he smirked. "What's the matter?" he called. "Can't you fight? Gotta rely on some stupid little guns?" Edward chuckled a bit afterwards. Though that didn't last very long seeing as the man stepped around the boxes looking down at him.

"These guns are not little," he said, voice deep. Jeeze, what kind of comeback was that? This guy sure was an air head.

Immediately after, Edward leaped towards the man, swinging his automail arm. The man stumbled backwards, causing the blade to rip his clothing. "Too slow," said the man, grinning. Edward glared up at the man before jumping up and quickly slicing the upper half of his guns. "No," said Edward, annoyed. "You're the one whose too slow!" As he said this, he held the blade up to the man's neck. His eyes widened before he quickly dropped his guns to the floor and raised his hands.

Edward quickly glanced back to find Colt gone. Typical. He looked back up at the man. "Where'd that bastard go?" he demanded. The man shook his head. Edward pressed the blade against the man's neck, glaring up at him angrily. "Don't lie to me," he said, voice low.

"I don't know! I really don't!"

Edward sighed before quickly looking towards the crates he was hiding behind before. "Al," he called. There was no movement in response. Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Al!" he called again, this time a bit louder. Still nothing. Where did he go!? Edward looked up at the man again before quickly pulling the blade away from his neck and running off.

Where the hell could have Alphonse gone? Edward knew he should have told him to stay. Ed rolled his eyes. Where ever Al was, Edward was hoping he was alright...

* * *

**Ok, so I'm not good at action, m'kay? D: This is my first time writing action. I'm sorry if it isn't the best -dies- Anyway, thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. You will be loved. **


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

**Well, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I wonder if anyone still cares...Anyway...here's the last chapter to my Fullmetal Daycare story. Hope you all enjoy and I hope I don't fail too much at endings :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

"You idiot!" Colt nearly roared. "How the hell is it possible for that little kid and a giant, suit of METAL ARMOR to get past security!?" Colt took a hold of the man's collar, slamming him into the steel door that stood behind him. "You call yourself security!? Don't make me laugh," he snarled dryly.

The guard took all of this quietly and without a single expression of pain or fear on his face. It was almost as if the man wasn't human.

"I apologize, sir," was all the man said.

"That's what I thought," muttered Colt, emphasis on the word 'thought' as he shoved the man away. "Now go on and make sure that Alchemist and his brother don't get out of this place. And heaven help you if I find another intruder in this place."

"Yes, sir." The guard bowed his head obediantly and left without another word.

"Aww, how could you treat that man so poorly?"

Colt was startled by the quiet voice that came from the darkness. It belonged to that Edward boy.

"I mean," he continued, coming into view, "he works for you, doesn't he?" A smirk played on his face. "And by the way," he added, pulling up his automail arm, which had been turned into a blade, "I don't appriciare being called a little kid..."

* * *

"Elycia? Are you in here?" Al's voice nearly squeaked due to his nerves. "It's your big brother, Alphonse. I'm here to take you home. Your mom and dad are worried about you." Al was trying his best to make his voice sound as calm as possible.

Then, a miracle happened.

"Big brother?" the voice did belong to Elycia.

Alphonse smiled inwardly. "Where are you?" He looked around the dark room for a moment, until he saw Elycia. She was tied to a chair, a red handkerchief around her neck. Her little legs hung over the edge of the chair and Alphonse could see how nervous she was from the tension in the way her legs hung. It looked as she had been gagged, but she had gotten the piece of cloth off. Al hurried over to her. "Don't worry," he said as he pulled out a piece of chalk from the pocket in his apron. "I'll get you out of here safe and sound." He then began drawing a transmutation circle on the wooden chair Elycia was sitting on.

"Alphonse."

The suit of armor jumped at the sound of the sharp voice and he quickly turned around. He gasped.

* * *

A loud cry came from Edward as he bolted towards Colt, holding out his automail arm. The man pulled out a switch blade, jabbing in into Edward's arm as he dodged from the teen's path, crashing into a pile of wooden crates. Edward gripped his arm, blood quickly sleeping through his metal fingers. He then quickly turned, golden blond braid whipping his cheek and amber eyes falling on Colt. Edward cringed for a moment as he tried to forget about the pain.

Colt smirked as he raised the blade, Edward's blood dripping from it. He looked at the blade, still smirking. He then took out a small cloth from his pocket, calmly wiping the blood off. "Don't want shrimp blood on my nice switch blade." Eyes raised, staring Edward down.

Edward growled as he began running towards Colt yet again, swinging his automail arm, this time, barely slicing the skin on Colt's cheek. Damn it, this guy sure was quick. But Edward wasn't giving up this easily. He nearly tripped as he attempted to jump to the side, following Colt's dodge. Colt tried his old trick again, swinging his knife at Edward. The young alchemist dodged, quickly squatting, and shooting out his leg as he did so, tripping the man. As Colt fell, his switch blade flew out of his hand and out of reach. Edward then leaped up to his feet, planting his boot on Colt's stomach, leaning down, and pushing the blade on his automail arm up to Colt's neck.

"How could you have the audacity to kidnap a helpless little girl and lock her up in a place like this!?"

"Do you truly think I care?" asked Colt, glaring at Edward. He chuckled darkly. "In fact, she's probably dead right now for all we know."

"Where is she?" snarled Edward, but reicieved nothing in response. "Where is she!?" he screamed. Following that, a few gun shots from a nearby room, the same one Elycia was being kept, was heard. This brought a dry smile to Colt's face.

"She's dead," laughed the man darkly.

Edward's breath caught in his throat. No. It couldn't be. Those shots weren't...No. Edward's breathing became heavy as he slowly grew dizzier and dizzier. His stomach turned over and over again. He tried not to picture it in his head, but it was inevitable.

Then, at the speed of light, Colt pulled out a gun. Edward jumped back in defense, but the gun was not pointed at him. Colt was pointing it at his own head. "Revenge is an ugly thing, don't you think?" asked Colt as he sat up, gun pressed against his temple.

In a split second, blood splattered in every direction and Colt was back down on the ground. Then, his blood spilled onto the floor. Edward swallowed hard, staring down at the man. Maybe he was lying about Elycia. Maybe it wasn't true. Edward looked up and bolted towards the next room, leaping over Colt's body. Then, Edward became dizzy yet again. "Elycia." His voice cracked as he said this. "Elycia!" he called again, voice clear this time. Entering the room, he found nothing. Edward backed out of the room and checked the next one. Nothing.

"Brother!" It was Al's voice coming from down the hall. Edward quickly turned to see the suit of armor running towards him.

"Al! Where's Elycia?" asked Edward quickly.

"Gone."

"What!?"

"Calm down, Ed. I mean she was taken by The Colonel. Him and the other state alchemists got in. I found her and they found me."

Edward closed his eyes, relief washing over him. Finally, Edward smiled. "Did they find Colt?" Edward pointed towards the direction where the hall opened up and his brother nodded. "Is he dead?"

Edward nodded.

"What happened?"

Edward shook his head in response. "I'll tell you in a minute. I just...need a moment to catch my breath."

* * *

Edward sighed, annoyed. He glared at the nurse who was wrapping his arm up in a bandage. "I don't know why I needed to come to the hospital, Al," he said, sending a glare at his brother as well. "It was just a little scratch."

"You needed to get this wound cleaned up, Mr. Elric," said the nurse as she tied up the bandage and stood up straight. "That knife that you were cut with was quite rusty."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked away and the nurse shook her head.

"Just ignore him," said Al, sounding embarassed.

"No! Don't listen to him! Don't ignore me!" Before Edward was even able to finish the nurse was gone and Winry was peeking her head into the hospital room. She glared at Edward. "Why are you so loud?" she asked.

"Oh, thanks Winry. First thing you say to me since I get back from almost _dying_."

Winry rolled her eyes and stepped into the room, walking towards Edward. She stopped in front of him, looking down at him. As soon as she moved, Edward tightly shut his eyes, expecting a wrench or fist to his head. But, the only thing he felt was a warm hug. He blinked his eyes open. He smirked a bit. "Well, that was unexpected," he said.

"Shut up," she said quickly, arms still around him. "Or I'll change my mind."

Edward only smiled, returning the hug.

"Little-Big Brother!" Elycia ran into the room. "You're here!" She clung to his leg as Winry stepped away.

Edward smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're alright, Elycia. I was really worried about you."

Big, green eyes stared up at Edward. "Yeah! I was worried about you, too!" She then crawled onto his lap and grinned before her arms wrapped around his torso, arms so short, they didn't even make it all the way around. Edward then found himself hugging Elycia. For a moment, he almost felt like crying tears of joy.

* * *

**Welp. That's it. THE END! I hope everyone liked it ; Thanks to all my faithful readers and Hiromu Arakawa from creating the wonderful Fullmetal Alchemist series!**


End file.
